


Guests at Their Own Wedding

by ami_ven



Series: clone!verse [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode: s07e03 Fragile Balance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look just like pictures of Jack and Sam when they were younger.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guests at Their Own Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #056 "together"
> 
> (These are posted here in publication order— for chronological order, check out the LJ [master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/192069.html))

It was strange to be back at Cheyenne Mountain. Even stranger not to be in uniform, and stranger still to be in formal civilian clothes.

“John? Tara?”

It was Cassie, looking elegantly grown-up in a chocolate brown dress, her hair in waves around her shoulders.

“Oh, my god,” she continued. “You look just like pictures of Jack and Sam when they were younger.”

John smirked. “We _are_ Jack and Sam when they were younger.”

Cassie grinned back, and hugged them both. “It’s good to see you, and… Tara! You’re—”

“Pregnant,” Tara finished. “Four months along.”

“Congratulations!” said Cassie, with another hug. “But you’d better hurry up and get to the Gate Room, though, we’re going to start soon.”

“But you’re one of the bridesmaids,” said Tara. “Shouldn’t you be helping Sam?”

“Sam is just fine. It’s Vala who’s freaking out.”

“Who?” asked John.

Cassie just grinned. “Oh, I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise. Go on in, I’ll catch up with you later.”

It was a beautiful ceremony. Sam and Jack both wore their dress uniforms. Bra’tac officiated from the base of the ‘gate ramp. Daniel, Teal’c and Jonas Quinn, looking worn but still smiling, stood for Jack; on Sam’s side were Cassie, a brunette that must be Vala, and Cam Mitchell, an old friend from the Academy.

Tara clung tight to John’s hand as Sam came down the aisle. If her face showed that much _love_ when she looked at John, it was no wonder he sometimes acted like they were still on their honeymoon.

“Hey, you okay?” John asked softly.

She swiped at her eyes. “I’m just so happy for them,” she said, smiling. “I thought— _Sam_ thought I might be her only chance for happiness. I’m glad we were wrong.”

John squeezed her hand. “Me, too.”

THE END


End file.
